caravaneerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rough Starting Guide
This is my rough guide. I am by no means an expert on the game but this is what seemed to work for me. Some bits are my guesses - they will end with ? or similar. This is just how I played and got far enough to buy a jeep with - please add / correct any bits! Character You can pick any character - it doesn't really matter as you can edit all the stats anyway. The four stats are: Physical Shape: Affects how much you can carry and throw grenades? (need to confirm) Agility: How many action points you have (and how fast you move?) Accuracy: Simply, multiply each point by 10 and that is your starting accuracy. Intelligence: ??? I have no idea! The stats can be set from 1 to 10. I kept losing straight away until I put 10 points in Agility and Accuracy so I could shoot straight and could get several shots off at once! I put the rest of my points in Physical shape. My starting stats were: Physical Shape: 4 Agility: 10 Accuracy: 10 Intelligence: 1 Starting the Game I didn't buy any cargo to begin with except for food and forage, and just went out and found some bandits to kill. You should find them easy to kill as they will only travel in twos or threes and carry knives which you can shoot them from afar. Sell everything you get from them unless it's something really cool. You will find that the shops get bored of buying everything though so I ended up with hundreds of bottles for water! After a few kills I had started doing trade runs just as the sheriff suggested. I didn't hire anyone else for a very long time. After a while you can move further out, I suggest going to the middle of the map next but be warned the robbers have guns. I picked up several M4s there which I think are the best weapon I've tried so far - they are very accurate and can do 3 or 5 round bursts which take most people down in a single burst - and with high agility I can do two or three bursts per round. You can make a lot of money from selling the guns you get from the robbers. Plot Lines Talking to the Sheriff says that the Government seems corrupt and only the patrols in the south west are good guys. He suggests you talk to the head of the patrols in Verdammter Platz. You can suggest they should take over the government and you get told to go back to the sheriff. He sends you to an ex-robber in Drushlak who demands money to tell you where the robber base is. If you start off offering him low money he demands the whole 50K, but you can just offer him 20K and he takes it (but can you ask less?) Trading (Yes grabbed details from the cargo page, but formatted it into a table and sorted alphabetically) Cargo Low High Buy From ----- --- ---- -------- Alcohol 4.2 22.4 Smerd Clothes 9 44 x Cotton 0.01 0.06 x Crude Oil 15.75 93.17 x Food 0.63 3.00 x Forage 0.02 0.09 x Fuel 0.77 4.25 Hara Gold 4.25 45 x Jewelry 715 4500 x Leather 5.25 25 x Medicine 0.38 2.20 x Shoes 21 110 x Textiles 1.13 7 x In theory medicine is the best to trade with, because it is per GRAM and not KILOGRAM like almost all the others. Crude Oil, for example weighs so much you will only be able to carry a few barrels. With medicine you can (if you have the money) buy the entire 60K supply and go sell it for 7 times the price!